


В ожидании пятницы

by Lahaine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни Джона бывали разные пятницы: сонные, яркие, тоскливые, злые, длинные и короткие. И все они были неправильные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В ожидании пятницы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/gifts).



Суббота, воскресенье, понедельник, вторник, среда, четверг... Суббота, воскресенье...

Джон обвел пятницу красным маркером, перелистнул страницу настольного календаря. Делать было положительно нечего, положить можно было разве что карандаши друг на друга, складывать их получалось до тех пор, пока этот объект профессионального безделья не разрушался под собственным весом.

Пятница, пятница, пятница. В целом, в месяц вмещалось четыре или пять пятниц, в году их было около шестидесяти, за последние лет пять (с момента, когда он начал считать) Джон помнил почти триста пятниц: разных, ярких, тоскливых, злых, длинных и коротких. И все неправильные. 

– Пойдем обедать? – предложила Сара, заглянув в кабинет. – Тихий день.

– Тихий, – согласился Джон и отставил в сторону календарь с "красными" пятницами, отмеченными на год вперед.

– Отмечаешь? – догадалась Сара. – Не унывай! Дождешься! – она, очевидно, считала, что, похлопав его по плечу, подбодрит. Джон чувствовал, что подбодрить его может только расстрел бутылок с молоком из полуавтомата.

Сара, как всегда, выбрала салат с кукурузой и апельсиновый сок. Джон поморщился: столовая в клинике не предполагала особо разнообразия, но почему бы не начать хотя бы по пятницам класть в салат горошек, а не кукурузу? Мисс Сойер села, закинув ногу на ногу и открыв тем самым прекрасный вид на левую лодыжку, где прямо под выступающей косточкой тонкой нитью проступала надпись “Грэгори Лестрейд”. 

– Знаешь, какой сегодня день? – спросила она. 

– День кукурузного салата? – Джон воткнул вилку в желе с какими–то овощами внутри и вздохнул.

– Ты невыносим, сегодня пятнадцатое! Как ты мог забыть? О чем ты вообще постоянно думаешь? Витаешь в облаках? 

– А, ну да…

Пятнадцатое. Пятница. Пятница пятнадцатое. Неофициально–официальный праздник “Единения душ”, день всех, нашедших вторую половинку. С недавнего времени мисс Сойер была в их числе, поэтому с нетерпением ожидала вечера. 

– Я приготовила Грэгу сюрприз, но вдруг ему не понравится?

Ему понравится, – поспешил заверить ее Джон, – он же твоя половина. 

Она улыбнулась и смущенно опустила глаза. Сара редко смущалась и стеснительной ее никак нельзя было назвать – так демонстрировать статус. Тонкая чулочная ткань не скрывала, наоборот, подчеркивала “имя”. 

На самом деле, идеальный партнер, спутник, вторая половина, предназначенный тебе родимым пятном, природу и суть которого ученые не поняли до сих пор, вовсе не обязательно оказывался терпимым, прощающим и верным. Подходящим, да. Воплощением всех ожиданий – нет.

Медиа-индустрия превратила поиск “второй половинки” в цель жизни каждого сознательного человека на планете. Сказка хорошо продавалась. Людям хотелось в нее верить, несмотря на то, что многие – Джон любил подчеркивать в разговоре это слово – так и не смогли устроить свою жизнь с тем, чье имя проступило в виде родимого пятна. Многие – процентов семь, если доверять статистике. Многие, например, его сестра. 

Джон отпил чай и осмотрелся: стены больницы украшали яркие красные сердца, ангелочки и связанные веточки жасмина символа единения душ. Дежурство заканчивалось часа через полтора. Было бы неплохо зайти в магазин и все же что–то купить на ужин. Фасоль в томатном соусе? Можно было бы добавить базилик, немного перца и сыр… приготовить так, как нравится Шерлоку, тот любил смешивать еду. 

В магазин, Джон, конечно, не зашел, потому что оказалось, что Шерлок с утра бегал за каким–то серийным маньяком, появлявшимся только в день “Единения душ” и убивающим по одной жертве из пары влюбленных – один труп утром, один труп вечером – и исчезающим до следующего года. Маньяк (но постараемся называть его серийным убийцей в целях толерантности) уже четыре года вырезал сердца своих жертв. Пока те были ещё живы. На глазах у их второй половинки. Вторую жертву он оставлял в живых, чтобы мучилась, как говорится, и помнила. Убийца явно что–то имел против праздника, Джон даже в какой–то мере его понимал. 

Узнав про то, что расследование шло полным ходом, Джон, закупив в ближайшей булочной сэндвичей и кофе, остановил такси. В Ярд он поехал не по доброте душевной, а лишь потому, что Сара умоляла закончить с делом пораньше. Он был гарантом того, что Шерлок и Скотланд Ярд найдут взаимопонимание. Да и не стоило оставлять Холмса одного в таком деле: полезет брать убийцу в одиночку.

Кофе и сэндвичи достались Лестрейду и Донован; Шерлок недовольно поморщился и отказался есть (чего и следовало ожидать, поэтому Джон и не покупал сэндвич для себя, все равно ему бы достался этот – с рыбой и зелеными листьями салата, и сладковатым соусом, и… стоило поехать домой и приготовить ужин). 

– Насколько все плохо? – поинтересовался Джон у Салли, оставив Холмса на втором этаже, а сам поднявшись на четвертый – тут хотя бы были диваны.

– У нас в лучшем случае три часа до следующего трупа, а мы все ещё допрашиваем свидетелей. 

Джон оглядел толпу в коридоре, ведущем в отдел убийств. 

– Все эти люди видели как он… ну… резал?

– Нет, все эти люди – психотерапевты, специализирующиеся на работе с расстройствами, вызванными процессом “единения душ”. Твой... приятель уверен, что один из них знает убийцу, но, как ты видишь, их тут… полсотни, – она выбросила обертку от сэндвича в корзину. – Опять сорвется с крючка. И будем мы год писать объяснительные.

Шерлок пролетел мимо них (в пальто, безумный блеск в глазах, стремительность движений – о да, самое время для позерства) и пробурчал себе под нос что–то вроде:

– Даже с этим не можете справиться, идиоты.

– Шерлок… – Лестрейд следовал за ним из отдела экспертизы, откуда Джон так поспешно сбежал: одна из ассистенток смотрела на него как–то подозрительно голодно. 

– Все присутствующие, минуту внимания, – Шерлок поднял руку, – мы ищем мужчину, ему тридцать–тридцать пять, после потери партнера он остался одинок, порвал почти все контакты с семьей и друзьями. Живет один. Немного сутулится при ходьбе, определенно, левша, концентрируется на ритуалах и повторениях, для него важное значения имеют числа и даты, сильно зависит от устойчивого распорядка дня, на сеансах с вами рассказывает, что делал, перечисляя события, но не свое отношение к ним. Вероятно, принимал лекарства, подавляющие злость и последствия “потери”. 

Психотерапевты притихли и уставились на Шерлока, будто он только что показал им восьмое чудо света. 

– Что, простите? – уточнил полноватый мужчина в очках.

– Все свободны, кроме вас, – Шерлок ткнул пальцем в женщину в деловом костюме, – вы можете уйти после того, как скажите нам имя. 

– Что вы себе возомнили? – возмутилась она, когда Салли решительно открыла дверь, предлагая всем “мозгоправам” убираться подальше и не мозолить глаза. Поднялся шум.

– Вы знаете, о ком я говорю: я видел, как вы среагировали на мои слова, – Шерлок подошел к ней достаточно близко, чтобы она отступила. Джон решительно встал между ними:

– Шерлок…

Тот отрицательно покачал головой – “не время” – и продолжил:

– Вы знаете его имя. Забудьте о врачебной тайне, он убьет вас однажды, потому что не может пережить то, что съедает его изнутри каждый день. Это же был не постой разрыв связи, а насильственная смерть. Долгая смерть. Кома? Для любого живого “партнера” – это слишком. Изматывает. “Единение” вообще изматывает, если не работает, как нужно.

– Что вы об этом знаете? – психотерапевт пришла в себя и теперь смотрела на Шерлока почти так же, как он на нее – хищно. – Вижу, знаете. Вам отказали. Неудивительно, впрочем, мистер. Вы невообразимо нахальны. 

Шерлок промолчал. Нет, не так, на самом деле он молчал всего какие–то секунд пять-десять, но Джон–то успел изучить его и понимал, что ей удалось его достать. 

– Имя, – потребовал он, – иначе окажетесь за решеткой за соучастие.

– Эдриан Гарди, я думаю, он тот, кто вам нужен. 

Джон не хотел ехать на задержание, он думал о курице, которую можно было бы запечь. И о том, что сегодня пятница. И праздник. Из окна машины Лестрейда он рассматривал шумные молодые компании с шарами и смешными шапками, парочки за стеклами ресторанов, открытки–сердечки и лепестки жасмина на асфальте. Интересно, Шерлок знает, какой сегодня день, или ему это неважно? Наверняка для такого высокоорганизованного разума подобные праздники – глупость, не стоит даже спрашивать.

Сам Джон, несмотря на ярое отрицание романтики и отчаянные попытки скрыть разочарование, каждое “Единение” отчаянно желал быть на месте Сары. Даже если бы половинку пришлось ждать дома после догонялок какого–то серийного убийцы, которому сорвало тормоза. Лестрейду повезло с ней. Удачно все же получилось, что в том цирке с ними был Шерлок, когда на них напали, иначе бы на вызов приехал тот же Диммок, и Сара, возможно, продолжала бы встречаться с Джоном, вместо того чтобы обрести настоящего партнера. 

Доктор думал о том, уместно ли поздравить инспектора с праздником. Шерлок смотрел прямо в спинку впередистоящего кресла – погрузился в себя и просит не беспокоить. Интересно, права ли та “мозгоправша” (Джон, правда, считал, что своих коллег не стоит называть так, но сейчас ему было все равно)? Шерлок попал в те статистические семь процентов? Не то, чтобы он на самом деле… нет, искренне говоря, Джон надеялся, что Шерлок однажды встретит свою половину. Он за неделю расследования видит больше людей, чем Джон за первые двадцать лет своей жизни, у него есть все шансы. Он встретит и… дальше доктор не думал, потому что от мысли становилось сухо во рту и неприятно тянуло болью плечо.

В природе человека заложено стремление найти свою половинку. Все складывается так, чтобы рано или поздно вы встретились: оказались в одном городе, на одной улице, на расстоянии пары метров. И тогда включается связь – неосознанное, непреодолимое желание прикоснуться и, как это называли, “зафиксировать” отношения. После прикосновения начинался процесс проявления имени второй половинке пигментным пятном на коже. 

Пережить отказ. Что ж, с этим справлялись далеко не все. Например, Гарри не справилась. Интересно, если это правда, кто мог отказать Шерлоку? И почему? Вторая половинка Гарри, как оказалось, предпочла Бога. Вырезала ЕГО имя поверх того, что проступило на коже. 

Так бывало, но редко. Чаще всего встреча партнеров заканчивалась счастливым браком и “жили они долго и счастливо и умерли в один день”. 

Если бы Джон не был таким упрямцем и слушал внутренний голос, который подсказывал ему, что делать, он бы нашел свою половину гораздо раньше. Но в юности ему слишком нравилось бунтовать. И, в итоге, он перестал слышать этот голос, дающий направление. Стало тихо. Слишком тихо. Как-то проснувшись ночью, он решил, что нужно что-то менять. Но в Афганистане ничего не изменилось. И судьба вернула его в Англию.  
Когда он встретил Шерлока в Бартсе, ему показалось (на целую минуту или даже две), что вот оно – ощущение, зудящее где–то в районе диафрагмы, то самое. Но нет, Холмс едва посмотрел на него, вернул телефон и исчез. 

Иногда Джон позволял себе представить, что было бы, если бы все в той лаборатории пошло иначе, если бы Шерлок почувствовал то же, что и он. Стоило признать, доктор проявлял все признаки неисправимого романтика.

За убийцей пришлось побегать. Лучше всех, как оказалось, бегала и стреляла Салли. Шерлок, с окровавленной рукой (после драки) пришел к финишу вторым. Джон с Лестрейдом подоспели, когда убийца дернулся в последний раз и отошел в мир иной. 

– Легко отделался, – выдавил Грэг, сгибаясь пополам от утомительной пробежки по больнице, подготовленной к сносу. Отличное место, чтобы вырезать сердца: тихо, душевно, никто не мешает. Остальная команда полицейских сгрудилась у входа, явно ожидания дальнейших распоряжений. – Чего стоим? Вызывайте коронера и экспертов, – он посмотрел на Шерлока, – И… медиков тоже позовите. 

– Не надо, – отмахнулся Холмс.

– Надо!

– Я разберусь, – перебил их Джон, уже успев быстро осмотреть неглубокую рану (почти царапину) через разрез пиджака.   
Шерлок согласился:

– Поехали? 

В такси Джон думал, что будет рад уже просто разогретой фасоли в томатном соусе с перцем. Погоня была утомительной, а по пятницам Джон всегда был сам не свой, поэтому его мысли перескакивали с одного на другое, но упорно возвращались к теме ужина. Вероятно, стоило заказать что–то индийское на дом, но еда, приготовленная в средненькой забегаловки, не шла ни в какое сравнение с домашней кухней. 

К его радости, миссис Хадсон запекла курицу. 

– Как же я могла не поздравить вас с “Единением”, мальчики, – мягко улыбнулась она, когда Джон едва ли не прослезился от вида золотистой поджаристой корочки. А запах, какой был запах!

Запах напоминал о Дне Благодарения. Его мама, прилетевшая когда–то из Вашингтона, чтобы встретить отца, сохранила привычку запекать индейку и собирать всю семью за столом. Курица, конечно, размерами была поскромнее, но пахла практически так же одуряюще. 

В один из таких Дней Благодарения сестра мамы – Джоди прилетела к ним из Нового Орлеана. Джоди была известна тем, что никогда не ошибалась в гаданиях и считала себя кем–то вроде экстрасенса. Ей нравилось предсказывать будущее и она даже как–то зарабатывала этим на жизнь. Она села напротив маленького Джона (ему было шесть лет), взяла его руки в свои и невыносимо серьезно сказала:

– Все самое важное в твоей жизни случится в пятницу.

Тетя Джоди (в честь которой его и назвали) пообещала ему столь желанное и столь далекое. Самым важным она, как и любая женщина из семьи Блеквел, считала встречу со своей второй половиной. Джону тогда очень хотелось друга и “единение” он воспринимал скорее как дружбу, поэтому мальчик радостно закивал и поспешил похвастаться перед мамой. 

Вся семья Джона твердо верила, что самое важное с ним случится в пятницу. Но пятница сменялась пятницей и… ничего не происходило. И Джон поверил, что он слишком долго бегал от своей судьбы, и она устала бегать за ним.

А потом в Афганистане его как-то «заклинило» на этом воспоминании. Там всех на чем-то клинило. Попав в первую перестрелку, он лежал под машиной и думал: «Я не могу сейчас умереть, потому что мы ещё не встретились, потому что ещё не наступила та самая пятница, я не могу умереть сейчас». И он не умер, он пережил войну. 

– Давай я обработаю тебе руку, – крикнул Джон, проводив миссис Хадсон. – Шерлок, ну где ты? Дай мне посмотреть…

Шерлок бросил разодранный кинжалом пиджак на пол ванной, рубашка легла сверху. И то, и другое следовало выбросить. Джон вздохнул и поднял вещи, чтобы положить на корзину с бельем.

– А, вот ты где...

Они столкнулись у входа в освещенную ванную. Шерлок внезапно шарахнулся в сторону, будто увидел приведение.

– И не надейся, что ускользнешь от меня, – Джон скрестил руки на груди, – я обещаю, я быстро и осторожно. Ты же не первый раз разрешаешь мне себя зашивать. Что такое?

За весь вечер они едва перекинулись парой и слов и теперь молчали. Шерлок стоял как–то неловко, прижимая к себе поврежденную руку.

– Я сам, – ответил он. 

– Прекрати. Ты вообще все можешь сам. Я знаю. Дай руку.

– Нет, я…

– Знаешь, я бегаю за тобой по всему городу, исполняю все твои прихоти, слушаюсь тебя, как будто ты мой партнер, это нечестно, тебе не кажется? – Джон заметил, что Шерлок согнул пальцы, будто удерживая невидимую скрипку; он всегда так делал, когда ему было не по себе. Доктор сам себя похвалил за то, что проехался по неприятной обоим теме. – Извини, я не в том настроении, дурацкий праздник и пятница. Давай руку.

Шерлок нехотя подвинулся и опустил поврежденную левую руку, при этом, закрывая сгиб локтя ладонью правой. Джон быстро почистил рану и обработал специальным клеем, чтобы не осталось шрама. У Холмса уже было несколько. 

– Убери ладонь, ты мне мешаешь, – рана спускалась от плеча вниз почти до локтя, требовалось ещё пару капель вязкого клея. – Убери. 

Детектив выдохнул с присвистом, сжал зубы и убрал ладонь. На сгибе локтя красовался пластырь. 

– Шерлок, завязывай с этим, ты себя загонишь, – клей тонкой пленкой застыл на ране. Джон почувствовал, что его пациент отвлекся, и сорвал пластырь резким движением. 

Конечно же, ладонь Шерлока закрыла покрасневший участок кожи парой секунд позже, но Джону хватило пары секунд: он в армии отлично научился не только молиться, стрелять и штопать одежду, но и читать вверх ногами. 

Он не сдержался и охнул. 

– Я не буду говорить с тобой об этом. Никогда. 

Шерлок выскользнул из ванной, оставив его разбираться с… нет, конечно, это не могло быть невозможным, хотя бы потому, что он сам видел и… если исключить все допустимое… нет, неверно, вероятное… но… как? 

У Шерлока Холмса было “имя”. После сегодняшней сцены в Ярде Джон был вполне настроен принять этот факт, как и факт про семь процентов в скупой математической статистике. Но никто не сказал ему, что это будет его имя. 

Холмс хлопнул входной дверью. Джону ничего не оставалось, как выбросить его испорченные вещи в мусорку, налить себе вина, пожарить фасоль (ту самую, о которой он думал с обеда) и отрезать кусок курицы. Доктор не был намерен провести вечер в бесплодных попытках угадать, что ждало его по возвращении Шерлока. 

Пятница подходила к концу. Джон Уотсон готов был возненавидеть все оставшиеся ему пятницы. 

К концу второго бокала вина доктор все же уверовал в то, что исключая все вероятное, приходишь к невозможному, и это и есть ответ. Он откопал в бумагах на столе маленькое зеркальце, которое Шерлок использовал для какого–то расследования, и отправился с ним в ванную. Приняв душ и тщательно осмотрев себя, как мог, Джон встал спиной к зеркалу в ванной, удерживая второе зеркальце в руке. Смотреть было неудобно, приходилось изворачиваться. Найдя нужное положение, он фыркнул и глотнул ещё вина из бокала, предусмотрительного оставленного на стиральной машине. В его состоянии нельзя было трезветь.

Имя было. 

Если бы он отказал Шерлоку даже неосознанно, отказался от связи, не понимая, что делает, если бы внутреннее его “я” возопило “нет, никогда!” (с его прошлым это было возможно, с прошлым Шерлока – тем более), то надпись слилась бы с кожей и была бы едва различима. 

Но она оказалась четкой и яркой, правда, такой же маленькой, как и у его… второй половины. Точно под выходным отверстием пули, что прошла через его плечо в Афганистане. Он не чувствовал надпись, потому что поврежденные нервы не передавали импульсов мозгу: она не чесалась, не горела и даже не зудела по ночам, как бывает со всеми “именами” у нормальных людей. Просто была. Как и связь была, ныла глубоко внутри невостребованная. И если за правым плечом Джона Уотсона стоял ангел–хранитель, то за левым – Шерлок Холмс.

По расчетам Джона, Шерлока должно было хватить на два дня. Что ни говори, а тот был жутким домоседом, хоть никогда и не признался бы в этом. А вот трусом не был.

“Значит, вернется”, – решил Джон, задумчиво глядя на запас баночек с его любимой белой фасолью в томатном соусе. Кто–то явно побеспокоился о том, чтобы она случайно не закончилась. Кто-то слишком хорошо знал, что она не должна кончаться.

“Я не буду заставлять тебя праздновать “Единение”, приносить завтрак в постель и убрать лабораторию из кухни. Когда вернешься, купи молока”, – набрал он и отправил сообщение, но, подумав, добавил, – “и я бы никогда не отказался, идиот”.

До конца пятницы оставалось ещё пять минут. Жизнь определенно начинала налаживаться.


End file.
